


Firing Marco

by planetundersiege



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cannon, Cannon firing, Circus, Comedy, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Funny, Gift, Gift to user, Hiding, Mistake, Oneshot, Svtfoe, date, request, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Star and Marco’s date at the circus takes an unexplainable turn when Star puts Marco in a cannon.





	Firing Marco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreightTrainFrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/gifts).



“So Star”, Marco said as he carefully held the hand of his new girlfriend, pointing at the large stage filled with exotic animals, clowns, sword eaters and everything in between. Even the air just screamed circus, and happiness. “What do you think?”.

“It’s amazing Marco! It’s so beautiful, all these shows, all the talents. Their magic tricks look so real! This Earth circus is amazing!”, Star said, smile on her face before putting another handful of slightly buttery popcorn in her mouth. Marco in return laughed.

“You know that you don’t need to call it Earth circus. It’s just circus, since you don’t have them on Mewni”.

The princess nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just, this date has been really fun for me, more than you know. And it’s actually a little sad that this will be the last number. Then the circus will move”.

“Cheer up Star, there’s always another time. The circus comes back once in a while, we can go again then if you really want too”.

“Yes please, that’d be amazing”.

She pressed a quick kiss onto Marco’s cheek, making both turn into a deeper shade of red for a few seconds, and then their attention went back to the final number of the circus show. It was great, it was fantastic, it was everything you could have dreamed of if it was your first time visiting a circus, which was the case for Star.

The number ended, and all the masses began to leave the area, they were going home now.

“So”, Marco began. “Shall we go back to Mewni? Or visit my parents and Marco Junior first?”.

Star just shook her head.

“No. Just duck and listen to me. I wanna look at that cannon”, she said and carefully crawled behind the stages, Marco following her.

“Why the cannon?”.

“It’s cool”.

“I don’t think we’re allowed on stage Star”.

“Yeah, that’s why we’ll wait here until they leave”.

Marco didn’t question her, and instead just followed her order, carefully hiding beside her, watching as people left the large tent. Soon it was completely empty, both of audience and actors. Star happily stood up and walked down.

“C’mon Marco”.

Soon Star stood in front of the large cannon, touching it slightly.

“It looks amazing. Now, get it”.

“What?!? Why should I get it?”.

“Relax, I only wanna take a few pictures. It would be so cool”.

“Okay, But you better not launch me”, Marco said and jumped inside. Then Star adjusted it so it pointed straight upwards, Marco’s head sticking out with a smile.

“Okay get ready to do a pose. I’m just gonna switch this lever to hold it up in place”.

“Wait Star that’s not what the lever is for!”.

Too late.

Star switched it, and saw a tiny flame ignite from an opening. The flame touched the tiny rope that immediately started to burn, and…

Boom.

Marco flew out fast like a bullet, screaming his ears off. He was fired out so fast, he broke the tent and just continued upwards into the blue sky, and then disappeared in a twinkle.

“Oh man Marco’s gonna be so mad at me. But who builds a cannon like a lighter in the first place, people are just getting lazier and lazier”.


End file.
